


深空九号捉鬼录

by Christywalks



Series: Through the Wormhole [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief奇怪的体质又招来了奇怪的东西——来到深空九号的一个鬼魂。不过他和Julian还有Dax究竟捉到了什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	深空九号捉鬼录

**深空九号捉鬼录**

 

 

第一个发现这个游荡在深空九号的不明生物体的人不用说又是Miles O’Brien。

 

那天晚上O’Brien换完居住环一处年久失修的EPS导管时已经快十二点了，他收拾好自己的工具箱正准备赶紧回去，突然感觉到背后一凉。对于O’Brien来说，深空九号这个旧日的卡达西老巢一直都鬼影重重的，所以他也没太在意。可是还没等他走出几步就感觉到一个冰冷的东西抵在了他的后脑勺上。他清楚地知道，就在十秒钟前整条走廊除他之外空无一人，可是后脑那一片冰冷也真实得让他害怕。

 

他的第一反应是有詹哈达战士被传送到了深空九号上准备又一次突袭，于是本能的缓缓摸向工具箱的搭扣，握住了里面最沉重的一个工具。但就在这时，他突然听到身后传来的那个沙哑而轻柔的声音，带着冷风一同吹了过来：

 

“Archer舰长……在哪里？”

 

Archer？O’Brien乍一听到这个名字有点奇怪，但他没多想，猛地低头回过身，将手里的工具狠狠地砸在对方的下腹部。身后的人闷哼了一声，飞快的后退了几步。等O’Brien稳住身体抬起头时，对方已经远远跑进了居住环阴暗走廊的拐角处，他只看到了一片灰白色一闪而过。

 

“O’Brien呼叫Odo。Odo，我在居住环客房区发现了入侵者，请你立即过来一趟。”

 

安全官搜查出来的结果不言而喻，所有人的汇报都是空空如也，而深空九号的内部传感器也没有显示任何异常现象。O’Brien口里那个将武器顶在他后脑勺上的人如鬼魂一般，仿佛从空气里来到空气里去，没有留下一丝踪迹。深空九号的总负责人Sisko上校在听完Odo和O’Brien的报告后沉思了几秒，然后坚定地对他们表示，Odo这几天加强警戒和巡逻，以防詹哈达突然袭击，而O’Brien估计是自从上次詹哈达的袭击后一直都没休假，所以先去Bashir那里检查一下，再休息一天吧。

 

于是O’Brien被平白无故的扣上了一个精神恍惚的大帽子，一脸郁闷的去找自己的好友去了。

 

坐在检查床上的O’Brien被逮着机会的Bashir拿着医用三录仪在他身上扫来扫去，最后连这位好脾气的爱尔兰人都受不了，将医生职业病的手一把推开。“行了Julian，我知道我没病！”

 

“你在臆想，Miles，这可不是什么好现象。你的读数没什么问题，那只能说是你心理上的问题。我虽然只是个医生不是心理学家，不过也知道一波又一波的詹哈达能带来什么影响。”

 

“Julian！”O’Brien看起来真的生气了。“我向天发誓我脑子没问题！那个人绝对货真价实，该死的他甚至还和你一样都是英国口音！还一个劲的念叨着Archer什么的！我要是臆想，怎么会有这么多细节？”O’Brien一口气说完抬头怒视Bashir，结果只看到他好友眼睛闪闪发亮，脸上挂起孩童一般带点恶作剧意味的笑容。

 

“说真的吗？太有意思了，Miles，我们来一起调查这个鬼魂吧！”

 

勤劳朴实的Miles O’Biran，又一次忘掉了自己最好的朋友，Julian Bashir是个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者。于是这次在日后被Sisko上校隆重记载在在深空九号日志里，但是目前只是被称为“深空九号捉鬼行动”的无厘头活动，就这么悄无声息又如火如荼的开始了。

 

 

 

他们干的第一件事就是把那天晚上那个时间段里深空九号所有的传感器数据都下载了下来。O’Brien负责控制中心科学站记录的数据，而Bashir负责从安保处Odo那里骗来数据。他俩一致认为Bashir的任务难度系数比较大，因为一个医生出入安保处本身就很可疑，而且Odo对自己的安全记录简直有种莫名的保护欲，不知道是不是因为他本身是个造物者（Founder），而这些数据是他找到的（found）。

 

相比而言O’Brien的任务比较简单，他只要等到Sisko一个人窝在办公室里像个迷妹一样盯着他那些宝贝棒球收集卡就可以行动了。他轻车熟路的坐在科学站后面，一边哼着爱尔兰小曲一边往PADD上下载数据，结果进度条正进行到百分之八十的时候背后传来一个声音：

 

“Chief，你在做什么？”

 

最近两天被背后灵快吓破胆的O’Brien回头看到Dax那张似笑非笑的脸。O’Brien在Dax的盯视之下连半句谎话都编不出来，因为他知道自己的小心思根本瞒不过眼前这位三百岁的老前辈，于是他只好挠了挠头，有些不好意思的说：“我在下载昨天夜里的传感器数据。”

 

“哦是吗？”Dax挑起一根形状好看的眉毛。“告诉你个秘密，Chief，其实我今天一上午都在分析哦。”面对Chief一脸的差异，三百岁的楚尔人眯起了眼睛。“我对鬼魂什么的，一向很感兴趣。”

 

于是捉鬼大队人数增加到三人。

 

与此同时，Bashir那边进行的却不怎么顺利，因为Odo简直像个刚下了蛋正在抱窝的老母鸡一样就是不挪地方。无奈之下Bashir只能采取调虎离山之计，请动了深空九号的贝久副官Kira少校，也就是众所周知的，Odo 安全官的心上人。Kira摆出贝久人特有的坏脾气臭脸也就是皱起鼻子，最后终于以一年内免做体检为条件同意了。在安全官被门外的Kira摆摆手就叫走了之后，医生也没有辜负自己在全息套房的训练，顺利拿到数据。

 

三人决定当晚2000时在Dax的房间进行讨论，Dax的正牌男友Worf表示非常不理解也不高兴，不过出于克林昂人的荣誉他没有去向Sisko打小报告。

 

三个人将拿到手的数据从头到尾看了好几遍（当然Dax身为科学官作为主力，O’Brien负责给经常一头雾水的Bashir在旁边开小讲堂），突然间Dax的蓝眼睛对着一个记录超光速粒子波段的数据亮了起来。“Chief，Julian，你们两个看这里。”

 

“超光速粒子吗？我之前也看到过这里，不过虫洞的开启不是会对子空间有影响，顺便也会产生超光速粒子漩涡吗，昨天夜里正好有艘船从伽玛象限回来，应该没有什么奇怪的。”

 

“不，我是说这一个波峰，在2353时这里。按理说虫洞产生的超光速粒子在五分钟内就会自动消退，可是这一点，在四分半的时候又攀升了，所以肯定有问题。”

 

O’Brien听完皱起了眉头，和Dax交换了一个眼神，重重吐了一口气。旁边的Bashir仍然是不知所云。“所以说呢？”

 

“除了虫洞效应能产生超光速粒子之外，还有另外一种最可能的原因——”Dax转过头来，撇了撇嘴角，“那就是时空穿越。咱们深空九号的这位鬼魂，说不定是时空旅行者呢。”

 

 

在探索有了大致方向后他们三人决定密切关注深空九号上的超光速粒子密度。在接下来的两天内虫洞一共开启了三次，而Dax前两次得到的数据都表明超光速粒子的密度会在虫洞开启的四分半时有个小范围的波动，而在调整了传感器后，他们大致能断定在那一刻超光速粒子密度最大的地点就是O’Brien第一次撞鬼的地方，居住环的客房区。鉴于数据上的超光速粒子第二波峰在半分钟后也消失了，他们又重新改装了一个图谱增强装置，以便在需要的时候稳定这个意外来客。

 

 

待Dax仿佛不经意间向Sisko问过下一次虫洞预计开启的时候后，他们三个人就带好相位枪（Dax）、手电筒（O’Brien）和三录仪（Bashir），埋伏在了那条走廊的两端。

 

1845时，虫洞准时开启。Dax在走廊另一端朝他们两个做了个开始的手势，然后三个人一同开始在心里默数——二百七——二百——一百五——一百——五十——

 

一阵淡蓝色的柔光过后，一个身影清晰地出现在走廊中央。如果没有Bashir手里吱吱作响的三录仪，他们也许真的能把眼前的这个人当做是不小心传送到这里来的哪一位客人。但是不，不会有哪位无辜的客人会带着相位来福突然拜访。O’Brien拿出手电筒对着眼前的人一照，同时Dax也举起了手里的相位枪。两面夹击的三人将来客缓缓堵在走廊中间，在手电筒光的照射下，那个人形象毕露。

 

来客是个个子不算高的中年男子，大约一米七三左右，白种人，深色头发，左边面颊上有一处狰狞的疤痕，像是烧伤后留下的。他灰色的眼睛锐利的扫视了一圈，最终将目光落在了手持武器的Dax身上。他稳稳的举起来福，对准Dax，丝毫不介意身后还有另外两人，或者对面也有一把相位枪正瞄准自己。当他又一次开口时，正是O’Brien记忆里那柔和微哑的英国口音：

 

“这里是什么地方，你们是什么人……Archer舰长又在哪里？！”

 

“Archer舰长？”面对来福的枪口Dax仍然只挑起了一根眉毛。比在场其他三人的岁数加起来说不定活的都长的楚尔人盯着距离自己不过一米的那张脸，忽然有些玩味的开口了。

 

“你说的Archer，不会是Jonathan Archer吧？”

 

听到这个名字，对面那个男人的瞳孔瞬间放大，正中红心。

 

 

 

**【2155** **·人类帝国星域·USS** **勇抗号】**

 

 

**我从无边无际的疼痛中醒来。作为一个用半辈子和痛苦打交道的人来说，这样的体会不知有过多少次。我曾被毒打，鞭笞，注射药物，神经刺激，等等等等，也曾自己亲手研制了让别人能够品尝到这些滋味的仪器，而就在一天前，连我自己也被命令进去体验了一下让我为之自豪的成果。**

**但这次的痛苦是不一样的。这次的痛苦有一半来自我的脸上，手上，以及身体其他裸露的部位，而另外一半则来自我的内心。我清晰的回忆起自己在昏迷前用尽全力说出口的那句话，我的声音是那么轻，真的担心那个人在一片混乱中错过了。可是他没有。在自己意识的最后边缘，我看到了那个人少见的绿色身影朝着自己走过来，俯下身——**

**他有说什么吗？他看到自己现在这张狰狞的脸，会感到厌恶还是惋惜呢？**

**Archer** **舰长……我还是辜负了你……**

**我的嘴唇翕动，想要叫出那个人的名字，可最终放弃了。如今我只能躺在这里连动都动不了，更别提保护Archer** **舰长的人身安全，在帝国舰队这样一个生存残酷的地方，我又有什么资格再追随着我的舰长，甚至叫出他的名字？**

**我躺在这里闭着眼睛，除了思考之外再也没有别的力气。身体的桎梏让我的思绪飘得更远，更远，一直到我曾经的梦想，一直到我第一次登上企业号的时候。Reed** **家世世代代都服役于大英帝国皇家海军，只有到了我才出了唯一一个异类。因为不可告人的隐疾，我被迫放弃了皇家海军，转而将自己侵略与征服的梦乡放置于群星之间。我加入了帝国舰队的陆军安保团，希望能在这里遇到自己命中注定的上司，一个能带领着我踏遍群星的舰队司令，甚至一个雄心勃勃的帝王。但当我训练有成时，却被安排到最新造出、第一艘能达到曲速五的星舰企业号上，为企业号的大副Jonathan Archer** **担任贴身保镖。**

**我还在基地训练的时候就已经听说了，那个叫Archer** **的是个软蛋中的软蛋。企业号本来是他父亲一手研制出来的，舰长的位子也原本是留给他的，结果就在星舰造好的当晚，他的父亲Henry Archer** **就被Maximilian Forrest** **那个无耻的混蛋给暗杀了。于是Forrest** **坐上了舰长椅，Archer** **屈居二位，而我也从舰长的贴身保镖降级成了大副的贴身保镖，为此我没少被同僚嘲笑，甚至在见到Archer** **之前已经对他恨之入骨。而当企业号真正飞入太空时，我更是对Archer** **几次想要痛下杀手，因为他连半点进取心都没有，完全没有想过要杀掉Forrest** **来夺回自己应有的位置，甚至连每次应付企业号上那个瓦肯妞T’Pol** **都敷衍了事。但是Reed** **家沉积多年的荣誉感让我一次又一次的对自己发誓，这是最后一次，最后一次用自己的命保护Archer** **。**

**我对Archer** **态度的转变是在Terra Nova** **，那次的任务是去那里平叛一群几十年前偷了艘飞船私自离开帝国的殖民者们。Archer** **负责带队这次行动，我们一共十人坐着穿梭机隐秘的在Terra Nova** **降落，一小时内就成功扫荡了约八成以上手无寸铁的居民们。但在行动中我为了掩护Archer** **不幸被另外一小波生活在洞窟里面的居民抓住了。我还记得当时自己恳求Archer** **直接给我一枪，结束自己这样的耻辱，但是Archer** **举起手里的相位枪，然后缓缓地转向了洞窟居民头人的母亲。他当时说的那句话让我刻骨铭心。**

**他说，“放开我的人，不然我定会用一切代价让你们这里血流成河。”**

**说完他毫不犹豫的开枪。而我也趁头人悲痛欲绝的时候猛地从地上跳了起来，抢到了一把武器，和我的上司一同清洗了这间不小的洞窟。枪声平息后我看着比自己高了半头的上司，看着他满脸的鲜血与泥土，突然间意识到他就是我用一生在追寻的人。他定会有一天踏遍群星，成为帝国，甚至宇宙最高的统治者。我从那一刻起发誓无论一切代价，为Jonathan Archer** **所用，成为他手中的枪，身后的盾，帮他扫平一切阻碍。**

**而现在，我们大概已经在返回地球的半路，Archer** **舰长离帝国君主的位置越来越近，他也不会再需要这么一个只能躺在黑暗里，手指甚至没有力气拿起武器的人了。当他加冕的一刻，我也完成了自己的使命，可以永远的坠入黑暗了。**

**这时突然有刺眼的光直直照在我的脸上——Phlox** **那个虐待狂！我的心情更沉痛了。我知道自己现在是废人一个，但是我还以为他们好歹会看在Archer** **舰长的面子上对我好一点。没想到我现在真的是一片能够被随手扔掉的垃圾，一点价值都没有——不，我现在也许是Phlox** **最好的玩具和实验品。**

**“啊，上尉，看到你这样我真高兴。”Phlox** **变态满满的声音从我耳边响起，同时响起的还有另外一个我没有听过的声音，嗞嗞啦啦像是激光。我张开嘴想要恐吓他，但是努力了一下最后还是放弃了，因为不仅我的声带在爆炸时被熏坏了，嘴唇也在爆炸中被烧得畸形。**

**“别担心上尉，我暂时还不会把你怎么样的。啊，应该说正相反，我马上就能让你恢复原貌。二十三世纪的医学发展还真是让人惊叹啊，来，让我看看，这个皮肤再生器究竟有什么功效——”**

**未知的仪器靠近了我的脸，我浑身汗毛倒竖，不知道Phlox** **究竟想要怎么折磨我，但是脸上传来的感觉却是那么神奇，我能清晰的感觉到烧焦的皮肤一点一点的愈合，那速度简直快的惊人，先是我的额头，右脸，下颌，嘴唇，然后转移到左脸。而我在嘴唇治愈后立刻声音嘶哑的问出了我最想知道的问题：**

**“Archer** **舰长现在还好吗？”**

**Phlox** **手下的工作一停，湛蓝的外星眼睛盯着我，古怪的嘴唇向上翘了起来。**

**“再好不过了。”他乐呵呵的看着我，那神情是那么的不对劲，冰冷中透着狰狞的笑意。“女君主Sato** **在三个小时前经过贝久的时候把他永远的放逐了。你的帝国君主Archer** **，已经永远的和贝久的先知们作伴去了！”**

**我简直没办法描述在听到这句话时内心的反应。女君主？放逐？贝久？在我昏迷的这半天里究竟发生了什么天翻地覆的事情？！没有了我的保护，Archer** **舰长竟然被Sato** **那个让千人睡的贱人……我迅速的冷静了下来，默不作声的在脑海中整理了思路，制定好行动方案。就在Phlox** **见我沉默下来，准备继续他的治疗时，我用尽全力朝他的腹部踢了一脚，在他弯下腰的时候抢过医疗床旁边长得像注射器一样的东西扎在了他的脖子上。谢天谢地三秒钟后他倒在床边不动了。我忍住浑身剧痛跳下床，随便扫了眼自己浑身被炸的破烂的衣服，决定还是要先按照自己之前的计划行动。我从医疗室里找了几支和刚才差不多的注射器，然后悄无声息的冲出了门。**

**企业号的生还者只有寥寥二十几人，而正因为Sato** **原本只是翻译官，没有学习过很多驾驶星舰的知识，我断定她会安排所有人都到重要的岗位上工作，所以像军官宿舍或者餐厅这种甲板就不会有人把守。我在刚刚来到这艘星舰时曾大致看过构造图，所以我从医疗湾溜出来之后一路很轻易的来到了停放穿梭机的仓库。门口只站着一位看守，恰好是我先前的一名下属。平时我是个比较体恤下属的人，可现在我顾不得这么多了。我将注射器藏在身后，装作漫不经心的样子走过去。对方看到我时显然吃了一惊，眼睛不停地扫视着我的脸和烧焦制服。我朝他点点头，凑到他身边，然后迅速在他脖子上也扎了一针。等他软软倒下后我将他拖进穿梭机仓里，扒下他的制服，拿走他的武器，最后冲进了比我们的至少大了一倍的穿梭机。**

**乘着穿梭机冲出星舰的过程虽然没有那么顺利但是至少是成功的。在我开火毁掉舱门飞出去后，Sato** **只是象征性的朝我发射了几下相位光束，然后就迫不及待的继续向着地球曲速飞行了。我猜她已经等不及要征服帝国，当她的女君主了。但是我唯一的任务是返回贝久，找到Jonathan Archer** **，然后无论是用十年还是二十年，我都可以帮助他夺回属于他的一切，真心实意的跪倒在他的帝王之座前。**

**这艘穿梭机的电脑里面同样记载了去贝久的自动航向和资料。我大致翻了翻看，又一次被另一个世界的历史所震惊。就像我们之前发现的令人匪夷所思的星际联邦一样，在另外一个世界里贝久是个和平安宁的星球，人人信仰他们的先知，听从先知的指导，大家都是画家，诗人，雕塑家。但是据我所知，我们的贝久是一个建立在宗教集权上的暴政国度，星球虽然小并且资源有限，但仍然野心勃勃的想要与帝国分一杯羹。而他们的先知，无非是由统治阶级杜撰出来的压迫工具，绝对不会给贝久带来任何佑护与福祉。**

**但是这台电脑却告诉我，贝久的先知是真实存在的。另一个世界的贝久在几千年前收到了先知赐予的礼物，九滴先知的眼泪。贝久人相信，他们的神就住在天空之上，千百年来一直指导着他们前进的道路。这种屁话我先前是怎样都不会相信的，可是自从我们找到这艘莫名其妙来自未来的星舰，一切似乎都不一样了。似乎有一个和我们平行的宇宙，那里的人都温和懦弱，满心想的只有和平和探索。**

**大约十个小时后我抵达了贝久所在的星域，长范围传感器上已经显示出密密麻麻的巡逻舰。这些飞船的火力每一艘都稍逊于我现在驾驶的这艘穿梭机，但是十几艘一起围攻我的话我是没有生还可能的。于是我决定避开这些巡逻舰的传感器范围，从贝久最边缘的一颗月球后面绕道，如果运气好的话说不定能够避开大部分的巡逻船只。**

**但是无论是我还是Archer** **舰长似乎都在发现那艘星舰之后花光了运气，我刚刚一进入第五颗月球的范围就触发了贝久人最新布置下的星际防御网，顿时就有十几艘巡逻舰朝着我的方向调头飞来。如果我继续向着贝久主星前进，肯定会在半路被轰得连渣都不剩，所以我现在唯一的希望就只能寄托于这艘穿梭机先进了一百年的曲速核，让我在巡逻舰拦截之前暂时离开贝久星域。飞往与贝久多年摩擦不断的卡达西似乎是个还算合理的选择，于是我调转方向，制定航向，然后以最大曲速向着卡达西飞去。**

**幸运女神依然将我弃之门外。在我刚刚启动曲速飞行，还没飞出贝久系统时，一道裂解光束准确击中了我的左引擎，我立即被从曲速中抛了出来，而引擎不断泄露的电离子更像是在战场上突然燃起的烽烟，完全暴露了我的位置。我别无选择，只能颠簸着继续前进，手指略带颤抖的按在相位光束发射的按钮上，等待着被包围时杀出一条路。**

**可是穿梭机颠簸的越来越厉害，我被从驾驶员的座椅上狠狠地晃了下来，一头撞在船舱上。等我好不容易爬起来时却发现舷窗外的星系与巡逻舰全都变了个样子。我的穿梭机一边剧烈摇晃着，一边以我所见过的超越任何星舰的速度笔直朝着宇宙中虚无的某一处驶去。我完全不知道发生了什么，而穿梭机所有的系统和备用系统全部失灵，于是我只能坐在椅子上，双手紧紧地抓住操作台，等待着船体结构在承受不了如此快的速度被分解的那一刻。**

**接下来，我的眼前闪过一片蓝白的光晕。**

 

 

 

“你们三个，给我好好的写检讨！”

 

Sisko站在办公室桌子后面看着自己的三位下属，忍住想要翻白眼的冲动。而站在他面前乖乖听训的O’Brien满面尴尬，Bashir垂头丧气，只有他的老伙计Dax仍然昂着她美丽可爱的头，一脸的不赞同。

 

“Benjamin，我们有做错什么吗？触犯了深空九号的哪一条禁令了吗？违反了星际舰队军官的哪一条准则了吗？”

 

“你们私自使用传感器数据——”

 

“我们使用的是科学站的传感器数据，是合理而正常的科学探索行为，万一那个波动的超光速粒子有什么不利的影响，比如说干扰虫洞稳定，你该怎么办？”

 

“你们无视上司下达的直接命令——”

 

“恕我直言，上校，你命令我去找医生，我就去了，昨天一天也没有来报到。”

 

“在深空九号这样的关键时期从事无关紧要的事情——”

 

“上校！我可不能把这样一个重大历史发现称作无关紧要的事情！既穿越时间又穿越空间，这样的概率能有多惊人！”

 

“你们——”Sisko终于忍不住翻了个白眼。“——给我找麻烦，就是过错！每个人写一万字检讨，下周放到我桌上，听明白了吗？！”

 

下面响起三声稀稀拉拉的回答，Sisko忍不住又叹了口气。“行了，打起精神来，带我去见咱们这位深空九号的不速之客。”

 

 

 

Sisko对这位不速之客的第一印象，就是他是一位非常有故事的人，而自己恰恰很喜欢听故事。这个自称Malcolm Reed的人坐在监狱的力场后面，脊背挺得笔直，双手搭在膝盖上，仿佛浑然天成，又仿佛随时准备站起来给自己一枪。Sisko默默地站在他的面前，眼光扫过对方身上那件已经消失了很多年的前陆军军服，又扫过他左脸颊上的伤疤，然后朝Odo点了点头，降下力场。

 

立场消失时嗞啦的一声让对方扬了扬眉毛，Sisko看到他灰色的眼睛并没有看向自己，而是定在了自己领口的军衔上。不出所料那人在几秒钟后开口了：

 

“怎么，终于有大人物愿意来见我了吗？”声音沙哑却柔和，和他的外表毫不相符，而且口音也是让Sisko没有想到的英国口音。

 

“你脸上的伤是怎么回事？需要我们的医生帮你去掉吗？”

 

对方很显然没有意料到Sisko第一个问题会是这个，眼里扫过一片阴霾，然后坚决的摇了摇头。“不，我要留着这个。”他顿了顿之后眼光笔直的看入Sisko的眼睛，然后坚硬的开口道：“我需要一个解释。这里是什么地方，我为什么会到这里来，Archer舰长在哪里？”

 

“请你稍安勿躁，Reed先生。”

 

“Reed上尉。”

 

“好吧，Reed上尉。我现在决定放你出来，因为你也许能看得出，这里和你的世界并不一样，武器也都先进很多。只要你保证出来之后不惹事，我会满足你所有的要求。”

 

男人点点头表示同意。而不知为何，Sisko虽然对眼前这个人一无所知，他却很轻易的相信了这个人会言而有信。也许是因为他身上太过浓重的军人意味，而一个真正的铁血军人，是不会轻易食言的。

 

“请跟我来，我带你去会客室。”Sisko转身向着门口走了几步，在对方从监狱里跨出来时突然转过身加了一句：“对了，Reed上尉，欢迎来到深空九号。”

 

 

 

“你是说，我们现在仍然处在贝久系统，但是已经是二百年之后了？而且我甚至不属于你们这个宇宙，而是来自你们所称的‘镜像宇宙’？”

 

Sisko得承认，虽然这位Reed所知道的历史和知识已经落后了二百年，而且几乎完全错位，但是他的接受能力还是很强的。他似乎也有一种专门属于英国人的独特思维方式，只是皱了皱眉头就默默消化了这一切。他不得不表示很钦佩。

 

“所以你们就是那个可笑的星际联邦？探索宇宙，建立交流，维护和平？结果你们还在贝久旁边建了个太空站？我不知道这和我们直接侵略贝久又有什么不同。”

 

在他的冷笑中脾气暴躁的Kira已经忍不住开口了：“这个太空站是之前卡达西人侵略贝久的时候建的，星联只是在我们独立之后接手来帮助我们，你搞清楚情况再开口好吗？”然后她在周围一圈星际舰队同事们闪闪亮的眼神中稍微有点不好意思的继续说了下去。“再说了，你们那个镜像宇宙我算是去过，简直恶心的让人想吐！我宁愿贝久自强独立，也不愿奴役压迫其他人！”

 

“等等！”Reed在Kira的这段话里完全抓错了重点，或者只抓到了对他唯一重要的一点。“你说你去过镜像宇宙？你是怎么过去的？能送我过去吗？”

 

“Reed上尉，请稍微等待一下，允许我先解释一下你是怎么来到这里的。”Dax站起身走到显示屏前，在她输入一串数据后一个大家早已见过很多次的虫洞分析图跳了出来。“这是贝久虫洞，也是目前所知的全宇宙唯一稳定的虫洞，可以直接通向伽玛象限。它离我们深空九号非常近，现在你也许看不到，但当有船只通过的时候是非常壮观的景象。这个虫洞也许你也稍微有些了解，正是贝久人所尊为神明的先知们居住的地方——”她朝Kira礼节性的点点头，“而我们称他们为虫洞外星人。在你的那个时代虫洞就已经存在了，但是却不稳定，也从未有人进入过。大约五年前这位Sisko上校和我第一次进入了虫洞，与居住在里面的外星人进行了第一次接触，他们同意将虫洞稳定下来。而据我们推测，你正是通过这个虫洞来到这里的。你能描述一下在你来到这里之前最后的记忆吗？”

 

“当时我驾驶一艘穿梭机在贝久系统附近，穿梭机的左引擎被击中了，然后整个船体开始剧烈的颠簸，飞行的速度非常快，完全超越了本身的曲速，接下来我只看到了一片蓝白色的光，就什么都不记得了。等我再次醒来时就身处那条走廊里，身边只有一直带在身上的相位来福。我觉得我一共来过这里二十多次，每次都只有十几秒钟，所以印象并不怎么清晰，最近有一次我终于遇到了一个人——”他指了指O’Brien，“而最后一次是你们三个。”

 

“最逻辑的解释是，你的穿梭机超常的速度是因为你在当时遇到了分布在贝久系统的超光速粒子漩涡，过快的飞行速度以及电离子的干扰导致了贝久虫洞短暂的开启，而你在穿梭机船体爆炸的瞬间被吸进了你们宇宙的虫洞，从此便在虫洞里一直待了二百多年，一直到了二十四世纪。我们在大约两年前首次在经过虫洞时去往镜像宇宙，这是两个宇宙的虫洞第一次有联系。但是这种联系在最开始是单向而不稳定的，所以你仍然被困在虫洞里。直到半个月前镜像宇宙那边的人送来了一个多次元传送装置，将Sisko上校和他的儿子送往了镜像宇宙，这两个世界的通道才算彻底稳定下来。我们暂时还没能破解这个传送装置的核心原理，但是可以说也是借助虫洞的影响。所以在多次元传送装置第一次在深空九号被开启时，你就被虫洞产生的超光速粒子带到了这里，但是你的物质化因为受到粒子影响所以一直都不稳定，会随着每次虫洞的开启和闭合来去，直到我们在最后一次开启了图谱增强装置，才将你从虫洞里拉了出来。”

 

这一长串的解释过后会客室里一阵沉默，而就在Reed将双眼投向窗外一言不发时，贝久虫洞恰好戏剧化的突然开启，那让人无论见过多少次都为之眩目的蓝白光晕漩涡在深黑色的宇宙空间里绽放出绝世无双的光彩，映得Reed灰色的瞳眸一片灿烂。他一动不动的看着不远处的虫洞，完好无损的那半边侧脸上是说不出的伤感与落寞。没有人敢开口，甚至没有人敢出声，但是所有人脑海中都氤氲着一个问题：他究竟在思念什么？

 

待虫洞消失后良久良久，Reed才缓缓地转过身来，坚定地看着Sisko，一字一句地说：“我要回到我的时空，请你务必送我回去。”

 

Sisko丝毫不感到意外，只是思考了一会回答道：“这个稍微有些困难，我要去和住在虫洞里的先知们交流，在经过他们的同意之后才能送你回去，因为除了他们之外没有别人有这种能力。”他顿了顿，有些开玩笑的继续说下去：“当然你也可以选择去往现在这个时间点的镜像宇宙，因为据我所知，他们很需要你这样的人，就算你落后了两百年，依然能帮上忙。”

 

“不，谢谢。”Reed干脆利落的拒绝了。“我只想要回到Archer舰长身边。”

 

“我说了，我们需要时间。”Sisko也完全不会安慰人。“所以在这一段时间里，想要看看我们宇宙的Archer舰长和Reed上尉是怎么样的人吗？”

 

Reed上尉迟疑了许久才缓缓点头。

 

 

 

O’Brien带着闷不做声的Reed来到Quark的全息套房，然后插入了他刚刚编程好的全息程序。“电脑，运行Archer-Alpha01。”

 

在全息程序启动的刹那Reed似乎被吓了一跳，O’Brien随即想到二十二世纪根本不可能有全息套房或者全息甲板这种存在，不由得感觉自己应该先提醒一声。但当他转过头来准备说声抱歉时，却发现Reed已经完全忘记了自己的存在，他的整个身体都紧绷了起来，灰色的双眼紧紧盯着那个正一步一步走上演讲台的人。即使他们坐的离演讲台稍微有点远，但O’Brien依然能很清晰的看到，那个走过来的人正是当时已经年过五十的Archer上将。

 

“这是我们星际联邦建立的那天，Archer上将作为促成了星联建立最重要的人参加了签字仪式，并且在这里发表了一篇所有星联人都耳熟能详的演讲。说实话我在小学就能背出这段话了。”

 

Reed没有理会他，他的脊背绷得几乎要断掉了，双手紧紧扣住膝盖，骨节发白。在Archer上将站定的瞬间周围的全息观众们掌声雷动，包括O’Brien也情不自禁的跟着一起鼓掌，只有Reed一个人抿紧了嘴角一动不动。

 

“太空——人类最后的疆域。”他的嘴唇微弱的翕动着，仿佛想要说什么却又发不出声音。

 

“我们的任务是探索未知的世界，探寻新的生命与新的文明。”他的睫毛迅速的忽扇，像是在忍着那一滴怎样都不愿流淌下来的眼泪。

 

“勇敢的航向前人未至之境。”他的双手缓缓地捏成拳，几乎要将自己的骨节捏碎，然后他突然朝着O’Brien转了过来，灰色的眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，眼神里带着慌张，带着焦虑，带着悲痛，还有许许多多O’Brien叫不上来也说不出口的感情。当他开口时，这是O’Brien第一次听到这个从异时空而来的战士开口求人：

 

“求求你——”他的声音又变得沙哑起来。“求求你停下来。我不能再看下去了。”

 

“电脑，暂停程序。”

 

周围的一切都安静了下来，掌声，欢呼声，尖叫声全都无影无踪了。而站在演讲台上的Archer上将，他的右手正好举过头顶，脸上带着对未来无限的憧憬与希望，金色阳光垂直落下将他的面容渲染的如同神祗。O’Brien默默地看着这一切，看着演讲台上的Archer和他自己身边的Reed，突然哀伤的一句话都说不出来。因为他也接触过那个黑暗阴冷的镜像宇宙，他知道那里的自己过着什么样的日子，他也知道在那个宇宙里，人类帝国经过了怎样的兴亡。

 

“这不是我的舰长……不是我的帝王……不是我的Jonathan Archer……”Malcolm Reed抬起发红的双眼看向O’Brien，又一次吐出哀求。

 

“告诉我，在我的宇宙里，Jonathan Archer最终如何？”

 

O’Brien深深吐出一口气，犹豫着将手放在Reed的肩头。

 

“他死了，上尉。他在从索利安星域回来的路上就死了，甚至没能回到地球。当时接手USS勇抗号的Sato和她的追随者们将Archer的尸体放入逃生舱发射了出去，逃生舱在一周后被当时的贝久巡逻舰找到了。”

 

“所以说，他没能当上人类帝国的帝王？”Reed像是在问O’Brien，而更像是在喃喃自语。O’Brien将安慰的手一直搭在他的肩头，同情的看着他整个人因为痛苦和内疚而微微颤抖。过了许久Reed才再次抬起头来，他远远地看着仍然站在演讲台上的Archer上校，但O’Brien知道，他正注视着的那个人，并不是自己知道的那个Jonathan Archer。

 

“Archer舰长……我还是辜负了你……”

 

 

 

过了整整一周Sisko才再次见到Reed，而他分明觉得，这个人和那个刚刚来到深空九号时带着点傲慢的铁血军人完全不一样了，他眼睛里那最光彩夺目的一抹已经不见了。Sisko当然已经读过了O’Brien给他的报告，知道在全系套房里发生了什么事情。

 

当他第一次听说镜像宇宙的时候他有的只有愤怒和痛苦。他痛恨那个只会侵略与压迫的人类帝国，痛恨帝国在陨落后人类被奴役，他痛恨在那个宇宙里又一次失去了Jennifer的自己。但当他认识了那个宇宙里一个又一个熟悉也陌生的人之后，他不得不同意可恨之人必有可怜之处。就像身边这位上尉，Sisko没法想象他的手上曾经沾染了多少鲜血，但他却控制不住的想要怜悯他，帮助他，尽一切可能送他回到他自己的世界，无论那个世界有多么黑暗。

 

“准备好了吗？”他对着坐在穿梭机副驾驶位置上的Reed问道，对方点了点头，但目光一直定焦在窗外。

 

“我们很快就能到达虫洞，在进入的时候会稍微有些颠簸，不用担心这是正常现象。进入虫洞之后我会打开放在后面的贤者之泪，那是深空九号上的贝久僧侣们好心借给我们的。然后你会进入一种很神奇的境界，在那里你会看到自己熟悉的地点和人。但是要记住，那些并不是你认识的人，只是虫洞里的外星人借用他们的形貌和你交流，因为他的的存在远超出我们理解的范围。顺便提醒一句，他们说话有点像在猜哑谜，你不用太在意，只要告诉他们自己想要什么就可以了。如果成功的话你就能直接回去了。”

 

Reed缓缓转过身子，非常严肃的看着Sisko，然后点点头。“多谢你，上校。”

 

Sisko什么都没说，只是微微一笑，然后驾驶着穿梭机向着虫洞的方向飞了过去。

 

不到五分钟后他们就已经身处让Sisko永远目不暇接又流连忘返的虫洞内。他压抑了一下自己想要多欣赏几分钟的想法，示意Reed和他一起走到后舱。贤者之泪正安然无恙的放在桌子上，等待着决定命运的开启。Sisko指了指身前，然后伸出右手迎向Reed。Reed似乎愣了一下，但也头一回伸出自己的手握了回去。两只跨越时间与空间的手紧紧握在一起，Sisko不由得发自内心的说了一句：

 

“祝你成功。”

 

Reed点点头，深吸一口气，然后伸手打开了藏着贤者之泪的那扇门。时隔二百年后，他又一次被蓝白色的光束笼罩其中。

 

 

 

**【2372** **·贝久虫洞】**

**我这是……在哪里？**

**眼前不断蔓延的蓝白光线渐渐地变了色调，仿佛戴上了一副有色的眼镜，周围的一切都闪烁着让我有些迷茫的浅红色亮光。但是透过那层薄雾一样的光帘我依然能清晰的认出，这是我的企业号，ISS** **企业号的舰桥，我正坐在自己战略官的老位置上，而坐在我身边的人，也都是那些熟悉的面孔：身旁轮机站和我一样破了相的Tucker** **，隔着舰桥正对面浓妆艳抹的Sato** **，科学站上长发的T’Pol** **，舵手台后略微背对着我的Mayweather** **，还有最后，那个坐在舰长椅上正凝视我的人，Jonathan Archer** **舰长。**

**我已经回来了吗？我的愿望已经被达成了吗？我坐在那里有些不知所措，只能不断环视着身边熟悉的面孔，希望谁能先开口给我一个答案。**

**_“你所见到的，并非眼前的真相。”_ T’Pol** **突然开口了，但她的语调比一般的瓦肯人还要死板，遣词造句也很古怪。**

**_“你所见到的，唯有心之所向。”_ ** **接下来是Sato** **。**

**_“我们在此受Sisko_ ** **_所托。”_ **

****

**_“时间是不存在的，时间是没有意义的。”_ **

****

**_“你离开了线上的一点，来到了线上的另一点。”_ **

****

**_“但对于我们，一切都如平常。”_ **

**“求求你们！”我被他们听起来似乎毫无意义却又让我应接不暇的话语弄得不知所措，只能趁他们停歇的片刻大声说出我的请求。“求你们，送我回去！回到我来的那个时间和地方！”**

****

**_“线上的一点，即是现在也是过去同样是未来。”_ **

****

**_“线上的一点，对我们来说没有区别。”_ **

**“但是那对我来说有区别！！送我回去！这本来就是你们的义务，因为是你们在一开始把我送到这里来的！”我几乎声嘶力竭的大喊起来，完全不在意如果惹恼了这群奇怪的外星人会有什么后果。他们彼此交换了一个眼神，然后坐在舰长椅上的Archer** **舰长站起身朝我走来。**

**_“时间于我们毫无关系，但时间于Sisko_ ** **_们至关重要。”_ **

****

**_“线上的一点从现在回到过去，这根线不再是原来的那根线。”_ **

****

**_“若我们答应你的条件，你将回到过去的一点，但这一点仍然会是这根线。”_ **

****

**_“你同意吗？”_ **

**我看入他的眼睛，那蒙着浅色雾气毫无神情的双眼，毫不犹豫的点头。**

**“我同意。”**

 

**然后我的世界在他们的注视中又一次化为虚无。**

 

 

 

**【2155** **·USS** **勇抗号】**

 

 

**炸弹爆炸的一刻，迎面而来的热风夹杂着剧痛将我击倒在地。仰面躺在地上，我的骨头像是碎掉一样，每一个骨节都叫嚣着无法忍受的痛苦。而最让我想要尖叫的则是脸庞和脖子上的烧伤，我的嘴唇几乎融化在了一起，眼睛也很难睁开。在爆炸产生的炙热中我却一点点的冰冷了下去，因为大量的血液正从我浑身上下的伤口中离我而去。**

**但此时此刻我心里只有一个念头。**

**“舰……长……Archer** **……舰长……”**

**在下一秒我庆幸自己的眼睛还看得见东西，因为在一片的黑暗灰烬与火光中走来了那个绿色的身影。他脚步匆匆，步伐有力，就像往常一样安全健康。我放下心来，却又不能抑制的一阵悲哀。我再也不能跟随在他的身后了，这是我最后一次用自己的命来换他的命了。**

**“Jonathan** **……”**

**他听得到吗？我的声音是那么的轻，连我自己都没办法在周围的嘈杂声中分辨出来。一时间我后悔自己会软弱的叫出这个在心底不知埋藏了多久的名字，我不希望他看到的最后的我是这样一幅不人不鬼的样子。可是心里那个仍然带着雀跃与希望的声音，像是引擎的轰鸣声，在我脑海里一波一波的传开。**

**我已经没有力气了，我甚至连合上眼睛的力气都没有了，所以我只能眼睁睁的看着他，看着他在听到我的呼唤后猛地顿了一下，朝我这边走来。然后他俯下身，凑近了我。**

**我只有一句话想说。**

**“舰长……我辜负了你……”**

**他灰绿色的眼眸里迅速浮现出一层伤感，而我从来没见到过他这样的眼神。他低下头默默地看着我，在一片爆炸声中几乎有一秒钟那么漫长，然后我看到他伸出略微颤抖的左手轻轻覆在了我的头发上。**

**“Malcolm** **……你没有，你没有。”**

**在他灰绿色眼睛的注视下，我像是又一次被灿烂夺目的蓝白色光束席卷其中，心满意足的停止了呼吸。**

 

 

 

【END】

 

 

 

喜欢报社BE结局的读者朋友们在这里可以停下来了，想要继续欣赏逗比的深空九号众人的可以翻下一页。

 

 

 

 

Sisko瞪着桌子上一字排开的三份检讨，实在控制不住自己额头上暴起的青筋。他将脸埋在手掌心里，又一次深深的感慨自己是怎样被星联抛弃在宇宙的一角自生自灭，又怎样遇到手下这样一群不省心的下属导致头发掉光的。

 

左边的PADD里面是Miles O’Biren以《怎样正确应对深空九号上卡达西老化系统——维修师安全手册》为题的一万字技术指南。

 

右边的PADD里面是Julian Bashir以《机遇与命运——论镜像帝国的兴亡与Archer舰长的悲歌》为题的一万字学术论文。

 

而中间的PADD里面是Jadzia Dax写的一篇以《血与火之章·追随者（慎，忠犬，黑暗，虐，镜像！Archer/镜像！Reed）》为题的一万字同人文。（并不是你们刚看完的这篇）


End file.
